Misunderstood leads to love
by FiFi
Summary: Syaoran is a lawyer, Sakura is a bad girl. They had a little misunderstanding when they first meet..... Will they fall in love with each other? Lemon & last chappie up!RR
1. One: When the lawyer meets the bad girl

Summary: Syaoran is a lawyer and Sakura is a bad girl. They had a misunderstanding when they first meet. Will they fall in love with each other?? (Sorry, I'm very bad at summaries!)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Hey ya'll, this is my new fic, and I hope ya'll enjoy this one. I got the idea from my friends!! This fic is an AU fic and an OOC fic....Now on with the fic!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Misunderstood leads to love  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1: When the lawyer meets the bad girl  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
After going overseas to America to study to be a lawyer for 5 years, the 26-year-old Syaoran Li finally decided to start his career in Tokyo, Japan.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was a sunny summer Monday afternoon when Syaoran stepped his foot in Japan. He decided to be a lawyer in Japan because he wants to get away from his 4 annoying sisters. Syaoran stayed at a hotel when he arrived, he felt tired after the long plane ride, so he ordered room service and then went to have a good sleep after he ate.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Next day.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran woke up early in the morning thinking ahead of what he is going to do today. He took a shower, did the morning routine, and got dressed to go out. He wandered around the city to have a look at the environment around him. After an hour or so, he went to a supermarket and bought a newspaper.  
  
After Syaoran went to have breakfast back at the hotel restaurant, he set off back to his room afterwards. He looked at the newspaper at the property section, there he found himself the perfect apartment, and so he called the agent and arranged to look at the apartment in the afternoon.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Few hours later.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran is now in his new home that he just rent. It has the view of the city and he like it here. It has sound-prove walls so it will not be noisy unless the windows are opened. He was glad that he found a good apartment and a good office after just one day in Tokyo. Soon enough, he'll be able to start working after his new office has been redecorated.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I tell ya, I'll kill whoever did this to you, that's a promise." Said a 24-year-old Sakura angrily after hearing that friend Tomoyo got pregnant.   
  
"Calm down Sakura... You don't want to go to jail now do you?" Asked Meilin knowing that her friend wouldn't have the heart to do it.  
  
"No, but I just can't help it, look at her now," pointing to Tomoyo, "she's crying her eyes out, she's our best friend you know."  
  
"I know, we'll just have to find the guy and tell him that he got Tomoyo pregnant, we can give him a lesson if he doesn't agree to marry her."  
  
"Ok, I agree with you. Here's the plan, I'll go find this person on Friday. You can stay here with Tomoyo while I have a little chat with that guy, ok."  
  
"Ok." Agreed Meilin.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Friday  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran was standing in his nearly finished office deciding where he will put the furniture. After a while, he stopped in shock seeing a beautiful auburn hair girl walking towards her wearing fishnet tights, mini black skirt and a hot pink no-sleeves tank top. He was staring at the beauty before him and thought; -Who the hell is this girl? She's gorgeous. -   
  
Sakura walked in front of Syaoran, put her arms round his neck, and said, "Do you think that you're handsome?"  
  
Syaoran was stunned by Sakura's question and didn't reply and took a little step away from her.   
  
"Well, do you?" Asked Sakura again taking a step closer to Syaoran making him blush at how close they were.   
  
"Mmmm..... Kind of." Syaoran replied after 10 seconds of silence. He looked at Sakura to see what she's going to do next. But he never guess and would never have guessed that Sakura would........  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AN: Hey people, chapter 1 is finished. I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll only update if you guys like it, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer if I can. Please review and tell me what ya think!! 


	2. Two: The misunderstanding

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed,   
  
JUNEmango  
  
Sakuralover  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom  
  
SaFiRe Star  
  
Kawaii*berry  
  
Tracy  
  
sakky  
  
dreamsofsakuraandli  
  
ran  
  
Jenn  
  
xsexylilbabygrlx19  
  
and that you people enjoyed the first chap. Sorry for the long wait, I've had lots of tests...Anyway, here's the 2nd chap!! Enjoy!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Misunderstood leads to love  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2: The misunderstanding  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura's POV  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*I walked to where the guy with amber eyes was and stood in front of him. There was a look of surprise on his face and I could see it. Probably by the way I dress. I put my arms around his neck and I could feel his body tensed up. I looked up and stare straight into his eyes, and out of the corner of my eyes I could see a tint of red on his cheeks. I feel the anger inside me started to boil but I know I have to wait until he answer my question, so I asked him.  
  
"Do you think that you're handsome?" I noticed that he looked a bit stunned at my question. Not only didn't reply, he even stepped backwards a little as if I am insane.  
  
"Well, do you?" I asked him again getting a bit impatient and stepped forward a bit closer to him. He is now blushing at how close we are. What an innocent little jerk.  
  
I was about to ask him the question again when he replied.   
  
"Mmmm.....Kind of." I waited for about 10 seconds. Then I took a little step back and...  
  
SMACK  
  
I slapped him on the face and he had no idea that I will slap him after he answered my question. I hit him so hard that his face is now facing the other way. I waited until he turned his head back; he had put his hand on his cheek.  
  
"That was just a little warning, I know you know what I'm talking about, you better do something about my friend or I'll come back and it won't be pleasant. You got it??" I told him. With that I walked out of the door.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran's POV  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*I watched her walked out of the door. I still had no idea what was all that about or what she was talking about. I've never seen her, and I doubt I know her friend. She sure was good looking on the outside but she's totally insane. That's what I thought. I sure hoped she wouldn't come back and bother me again.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Normal POV  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran carried on what he was doing after the little encounter with Sakura.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*By the end of the day, Syaoran's new office was nearly complete. He was glad that things were going quite well for him. He was satisfied with the layout of his new office. He felt tired after moving the furniture around, so he went back to his apartment. On the way back he brought some take-away to eat when he got back. Before he went to bed that night, Syaoran called his mother to inform her that his office was nearly finished and that he had settled in Japan.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Three weeks later  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Everything went really well for Syaoran in the last three weeks; he had got quite a few cases enough for him to work for a month. He had forgotten about what Sakura had said long ago. All he does was concentrated on his work. Everything was fine until.....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura*(a bit earlier)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Tomoyo was crying again, and Sakura and Meilin couldn't stand it. She had been crying for the last few weeks and she didn't want to abort because she wanted to have a chat with the father first and she still believed that "her man" would come back. She wouldn't talk to Sakura and Meilin about whom the father was, all they knew was that he owns his own office in the city where Syaoran's office is, and that her "man" was tall and handsome.  
  
"You have got to tell us his name so we can help you." Said Sakura with a concerned look on her face, and she walked over to sit by Tomoyo.  
  
*Sobs* was all Tomoyo did to reply.  
  
"Sakura is right, you have got to tell us, we can go to beat the hell out of him." Meilin said getting a little annoyed at the person who did this to Tomoyo.  
  
But the amethyst eyed girl still carried on crying and sobbing.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, I have a pretty good idea who the father is, I'll go and get him her, wait for me. And Meilin, stay with her, I can go by myself." Sakura said as she got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hurry and bring this person back." Sakura could hear Meilin yell as she walked down the staircase.  
  
She got in a taxi and told the taxi driver to take her to the Tokyo Central Ltd. (Lame name I know _" this is where Syaoran's office is.)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Bang. * The door to Syaoran's office opened. Even though Syaoran was engrossed with his work, he looked up to see what's happening. He could see a very annoyed Sakura with his secretary trailing behind her with an "I'm sorry look."  
  
"Mr. Li, this young lady just burst it, I couldn't stop her." His secretary apologised.  
  
"Don't worry Brooke, get back to your work, I'll see what this lady wants." Syaoran told Brooke, his secretary. Brooke left as soon as she heard the words and closed the door.  
  
After making sure that Brooke had gone, Syaoran asked, "What do you want now, Miss insane girl."  
  
"What do you mean by insane girl??" Sakura answered rather loud.  
  
"I think you are insane that why I called you insane girl, last time we meet, you slapped me for no particular reason. Now tell me, did you come to apologise?" Syaoran asked in one tone again giving Sakura his famous cold glare.  
  
"Well, whatever you say, I don't care. And I know you are the one who did it, just come with me and you'll see." Sakura replied in voice as cold as Syaoran's and ignoring his glare. She dragged him with her as she said those words out leaving Syaoran no choice.   
  
Syaoran kept on saying, "Let go of me, I still have a lot of work to do, I don't have time to play with a little girl."  
  
"Just shut the hell up, you bastard." Was Sakura's only response.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Meilin and Tomoyo*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*It had been two hours since Sakura had gone to get Syaoran. They were wondering where she was and when she would come back. When the door of Tomoyo's apartment opened, Meilin had gone to the kitchen to make some food for Tomoyo; Tomoyo had a look that contained hope. She was hoping that Sakura would bring her man back with her. But to her big disappointment, she didn't. As Syaoran stepped into the apartment after Sakura, Tomoyo's face fell and she began to sob again  
  
Sakura rushed to the amethyst eyed girl and said, "Stop crying Tomoyo. I can't stand seeing you crying day and night, look, I brought him here." Sakura went to drag Syaoran in front of Tomoyo as she said the last sentence.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura was eager to see Tomoyo happy again but when she didn't see the happy look, all Tomoyo did was said.......  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*To Be Continued...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
******  
  
Author's note: Well, here's chapter 2 finished, hope you guys enjoyed it and hope it's long enough for you all, I'll try and write a longer chap next time!! Remember to click to little button below and review!!  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
ll  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\/  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\/ 


	3. Three: The truth an a little reunion

Author's note: Hiya, I'm back!!! Thanks to those who reviewed... If you people want I can add a lemon in this fic, but it will only appear in later chapters and only if you reviewers want it!! Anyway, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: You know it I so don't own CCS...:(  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Misunderstood leads to love  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3: The truth an a little reunion   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It had been two hours since Sakura had gone; I know I had been acting like a baby crying day and night. I hoped Sakura brings him here soon; I really want to see him. I tried to find him a few times after I found out that I am pregnant but he didn't answer every time I went, so I figured that he doesn't want me.   
  
I was getting more anxious as time goes, and Meilin just went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I hoped my life would change after I had a talk with him. The door to the apartment opened after Meilin went into the kitchen, I saw Sakura walked in dragging a tall, brown hair, amber eye guy with her. The hope written on my face instantly turned into a face with the word disappointment written on it.   
  
I know Sakura wanted to see me happy but I just couldn't and all I could say to Sakura was, "Sakura, he is not the guy I am talking about, he doesn't have brown hair and amber eyes. His hair is midnight blue, his eyes are deep blue and he wears glasses." (I know for sure that u guys know who this guy is!! It's quite obvious.)  
  
As I finished the sentence, I could see Sakura's flushed with embarrassment.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
As soon as I heard Tomoyo say those words, I could feel my face getting hot as all the blood in my body rush there. I was stunned, I couldn't believe I accused the wrong person, no wonder he said I am insane. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't think or talk for a moment. .   
  
"Well, sorry then, you know your way out..." I started to say to the brown hair guy after I've recovered from the shock, but he cut me off.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran didn't know what was happening around him; he didn't know what the two girls were talking about but he thought he knew one thing though, so he butted in while Sakura was saying something, which he didn't hear.  
  
"You don't happen to be talking about Eriol Hiiragizawa are you?" Syaoran butted in. He and Eriol had been best friends but sometimes Eriol really annoys him.  
  
"That's the guy. How do you know him anyway?" Tomoyo asked sensing a bit of hope and the two of them leaving Sakura out of the conversation. Sakura just watched the conversation as Tomoyo and Syaoran chatted. But she was mainly watching Syaoran. (A/N Hint, hint...Sakura is starting to like Syaoran!!!)  
  
"He's my cousin and he is kind of my best friend." Syaoran replied, "What did he do to you?" He asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo paused for a bit, then she put one of her hands on her belly and carried on with her sentence, "I'm pregnant with his child."  
  
"Wow, no wonder your friend over there wants to find him," Syaoran said as he pointed his finger in the direction of Sakura, and he noticed that she was starring at him. Sakura become aware of that Syaoran noticed, so she looked away. "So are you keeping it?" Syaoran asked, continuing the conversation.  
  
"I'm not sure, I want to though, but I can't support a child on my own, so I need to talk to him. What's your name? I don't think we have properly introduced yet."   
  
"Hi, my name is Li Syaoran, I came from Hong Kong, as you know I am a cousin of Eriol. My family is quite big, I have four sisters and a mother, my father died when I was little, and so I don't know him much. I got another cousin..."  
  
Syaoran was about to say that Meilin was her other cousin, but Meilin walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she saw Syaoran, she ran to him and hugs him and said, "Syaoran, it's you right? I am not dreaming right? When did you come back? I thought you were going to work in Hong Kong. God, I miss you so much."  
  
"Yea, Meilin it's me and you are not dreaming. I came back about a month ago and o can't stand being near any of my sister. I miss you too." Syaoran replied coldly and in order of Meilin's questions. Then he added, "If I know you are in Japan, I wouldn't have come here to start my career. You are just as annoying as my sisters." After his little reunion with Meilin, he turned back to Tomoyo and returned to the conversation before Meilin interrupted him.  
  
"Well, now you know who my other cousin is. Anyway, I'll try to get hold of Eriol for you, give me phone number and I'll give you a call when I found him." Syaoran said. (A/N Syaoran is so kind, don't you think!!!) Tomoyo quickly grabbed some pen and paper after she heard that Syaoran would find Eriol for her. She was excited all over again. She scribbled her phone number down and gave it to Syaoran.   
  
"Thank you very much Li-kun." Tomoyo said as she gave the little paper to Syaoran.  
  
"You're welcome, umm... I don't think I know your name miss." Syaoran told Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo. Daidouji Tomoyo. But call me Tomoyo. I live in this apartment alone, and after I got pregnant my friends, Meilin; your cousin and Sakura Kinomoto; the girl over there who brought you here, take turns to stay with me everyday. " Tomoyo introduced herself to Syaoran.  
  
"Ok, Tomoyo. I guess I better go now." Syaoran said and he walked to the entrance of the apartment. But before he walked out of the door, he turned to Sakura.  
  
"Well, now you know that I'm innocent." With that, Syaoran walked out of the door and began his journey back to his office, which is all the way across the town.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*I watched him as he went out of the door. After I heard his little comment I knew I was wrong. Should I go and apologise?? I haven't apologised to anyone before, not even to my father. I think I should, there's a first at everything. With that thought, I quickly want to the parking lot, started the engine of my red Ferrari, and search for Li.  
  
As I drove out of the parking lot, I saw the Li guy standing on the side of the road, waiting for a taxi. I drove up beside him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
*"You want a ride? It's hard to get a taxi this time of the day. " Sakura said to Syaoran. Syaoran just looked at her, turned away and started to walk.   
  
Sakura drove slowly beside Syaoran and said, "I just want to apologise for being rude to you, you should accept it because you are the first person in my entire life I have ever apologised to. As an apology, I offer you a ride back to you office."   
  
Syaoran didn't say anything and just carried on walking. Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she stopped her car and walked onto the pedestrian walk, and ran to catch up with Syaoran. She stopped him by walking in front of him and stopped in the middle of the pedestrian road right before him. Syaoran tried to walk pass on either side of Sakura but she just jerked sideways to stop him from walking.   
  
"Fine you little brat, you got what you want, talk away." Syaoran said giving up. "I don't have all day, I still have tons of work to do." He was very annoyed with Sakura's action.  
  
"Ok, I want you to accept my apology and hop in the car." Sakura said, while Syaoran gave her a cold glare.  
  
"Glares don't work on me." Sakura simply said. "If you don't accept this apology, I'll just have to give you another one."   
  
"Whatever, I'm not going to go in your car. Move aside, I want to get back to work." Syaoran said in a cold tone.  
  
"Does that mean that you don't want me to take you back to your office?"   
  
"Isn't that obvious?" Syaoran said sarcastically.   
  
"Ok, fine, have it your way. I don't want to owe anyone anything." She walked towards Syaoran, wrapped her arms around Syaoran and kissed him on the lips...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*To be continued.......  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*A/N: Hope you people enjoyed this chapter!! Tell me if you want me to put up a lemon in this story, I won't change the rating of the story until I know you people want me to put up the lemon!! Please review and tell me how you feel. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will appear. REIVEW!! 


	4. Four: Eriol finds out

Author's note: I am really sorry for not updating. Thanks to those who had reviewed, it encourages me to write!! Especially thanks to those who review in every chapters... I've decided to put on a lemon, but it won't be anytime soon...Anyhow, enough of crap and on with the fic...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Disclaimer: I wish I do but I don't own CCS  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Misunderstanding Leads To Love*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Chapter 4: Eriol finds out...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Ok, fine, have it your way. I don't want to owe anyone anything." She walked towards Syaoran, wrapped her arms around Syaoran and kissed him on the lip. The kiss only lasted for about 10 seconds and Sakura surprised Syaoran, as he wasn't expecting the kiss. When Sakura pulled away, she said, "You're lucky you get the chance to kiss me. I don't let people kiss me usually. The kiss was the apology, so I owe you nothing now." With that Sakura walked away back to Tomoyo's apartment.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran hurried back to his office when Sakura was completely gone. That night he had to work until ten o'clock because he had wasted a lot of time when Sakura towed him from his work.   
  
When he got back to his apartment, he went straight to take a shower. After he took the shower, he went to his bed and lay down with thoughts. In his head, he was thinking about Eriol and Tomoyo, Sakura too! He knew where Eriol's office was, and his phone number. He had decided that he would pay Eriol a little visit the next day. After that was decided, his mind drifts onto Sakura. He couldn't get her face away from his mind, whenever he closed his eyes, he would see the image of Sakura. But slowly, he fell asleep and dreaming about a certain auburn hair girl with emerald eyes.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Next Day*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran woke up early in the morning and starts to get ready for work. At 8.00am he left for his office. He decided to leave his apartment a little bit early because he needed to have a talk with Eriol.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran arrived the building where his office is. He went into to the elevator, instead of pressing the number 8 he pressed 7. Syaoran step out of the elevator when the automatic door opened. He walked to a private doctor's office where the glass door has labelled "Doctor Eriol Hiiragizawa's health centre".  
  
Syaoran pushed the door opened and went straight into Eriol's office.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Eriol*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Eriol was sitting in his office wondering a certain amethyst eye girl. He was wondering why she didn't come over to meet him for over a month and he was worried. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her in some way?" he thought. He was about to think of more questions when the door opened.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Eriol glanced up when the door to his workplace opened. He saw a guy with unruly messy brown hair and amber eyes walked in. "This guy looks familiar. I wonder if I know him." Eriol thought. (A/N: he couldn't remember Syaoran because they haven't seen each other for quite a while.)   
  
"Can I help you?" Eriol asked, looked straight at the guy with amber eyes.  
  
Syaoran slammed the door shut and Eriol winced at the loud bang of the door. Syaoran smirked at the blue hair guy. "Seems like he's forgotten me" he thought.  
  
"Have you forgotten your best friend and cousin now, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked Eriol. Hearing that, Eriol face lit up and a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Syaoran, long time no see man. How are you? And when did you come to Japan? I thought for sure that you would go back to Hong Kong." Eriol said, excited, as he hasn't seen his cousin and best friends for quite a few years now.  
  
"I am very good. I came here last month, as I want to get away from my sister. I know that you live in Tokyo too, I was gonna contact you when everything is settled. I didn't know that we work in the same building." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Neither do I. Anyway, why did you come her and how did you know I work here?" Eriol asked wondering.   
  
"I had certain things to discuss with you that involves you. A friend told me that you work here, it was a long story." Syaoran said, he paused for a moment, and asked, "When do you begin work? I'll tell you if you have time, we can go get some coffee."   
  
"I don't have any appointments until after lunch. Lets go then." Eriol answered. With that, Eriol grabbed his coat, put it on and walked out of the door after Syaoran.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*At the Coffee Shop*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*After Syaoran and Eriol ordered their drinks, they found a table and sat down.  
  
"So tell me about the story." Eriol said sipping his cappuccino.  
  
"It all started a couple of days after I got here. I was at my new office, deciding on where the furniture is going to go. Then all of a sudden, this crazy Sakura girl walked in. She walked up to me, said something about a warning, and not to hurt her friend then she slapped me and hell was that hurt! I had no idea what she was on about. After that encounter, I've forgotten every thing about her as she didn't come to my office until yesterday." Syaoran paused to take a sip of his flat white.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Eriol asked as Syaoran was sipping his flat white.  
  
"Hang on a moment, I'll tell you, you're curious aren't you?" Syaoran asked, and Eriol nodded agreeing. "Well, that crazy Sakura girl came to my office yesterday, and dragged me to her friend's apartment. I got the idea of what's going on when I heard their conversation. It turned out that Sakura's friend was pregnant and she thought that I was the father. Her friend told her that someone else was the father when she saw me and do you know who that someone was?" Syaoran asked giving Eriol an evil look.  
  
"Don't tell me that it was I that you are referring to." Eriol said while Syaoran smirked.  
  
"Bingo. You are the father of Tomoyo's unborn child. She said she tried to find you, but you weren't at your office or your home. She's been crying for weeks for crying out loud, Eriol. How could you be so cruel?"  
  
"Oh my god. I didn't know that, I went on a business trip last month, so I didn't know. I was away for the whole month. No wonder she didn't come to my office now." Eriol said panicking; he quickly finished his cappuccino and said, " Thanks Syaoran for telling, I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for you. I'll go and explain to her now. Catch you later." With that, Eriol was gone in a flash.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Tomoyo*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Tomoyo heard her doorbell to her apartment. No one was with her today as they have chores to do. They had rang her earlier and told her that they would be here when they finished their chores. She opened the door and saw a blue hair guy with glasses. She could feel her eyes burning as she saw the man in front of her.   
  
"May I come in?" Eriol asked worried that Tomoyo was angry with him.  
  
Tomoyo didn't say anything; she just opened the door wider to let him in. She closed the door when Eriol walked in. Eriol took a sit on the sofa in the lounge. Tomoyo followed. There was a moment of silence, and then Eriol broke the silence in the room by apologising.   
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I didn't know until Syaoran told me just half an hour ago. Will you forgive me?" Eriol asked hoping Tomoyo would accept his apology.  
  
"I tried to find you but I couldn't find you. I thought you were avoiding me." Tomoyo replied, her voice shaking.   
  
"I am sorry, I really am. I went on an unexpected trip last month and I didn't have time to tell you. It's the truth you have to believe me. You can check my passport if you think I am lying."   
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked Eriol nodding.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, and they embraced each other not wanting to let go. They broke their hug and leaned in for a passionate kiss. They were both happy, as they had sorted everything out.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran went to his office after he finished his coffee. The phone in his office rang and he picked up the phone after the 10th ring.   
  
"Hello, Li Syaoran here, what can I do for you?" Syaoran said in a polite tone thinking this person is a customer.  
  
"Hello son." It was Syaoran's mother, Yelan, on the other side.   
  
"Mother, how are you?" Syaoran asked he is happy to hear from his mother.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you my sone? Are you enjoying life in Japan?" Yelan asked, as mothers usually does.  
  
"I love it here except for a few things. I saw Meilin and Eriol they are both really good. How come I didn't know Meilin lives in Tokyo?"   
  
"She moved to Tokyo two years ago. Didn't I tell you?"   
  
"You probably did. Anyway mother, why did you ring me?" Syaoran asked why his mother rang.  
  
"I just want to tell you that I am going to Tokyo this Saturday to meet one of my old friends. He is a really nice gentleman. I think he has a daughter about your age. Also, I want you to pick me up from the airport." Yelan replied.  
  
"You are not going to have another arrange marriage are you?" Syaoran asked getting suspicious at his mother, as she had always tried to arrange wives for him.   
  
"No no no...He's just a good friend of mine. Nothing to worry about Syaoran."  
  
"You better not mother, anyway, I still have work to do. Call me later and tell me the flight time."   
  
"Ok then son. Bye"  
  
"Bye mother."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Author's Note: I am really busy at the moment, I have two papers due next week and they count for the end of year results, so bear with me. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. The more reviews, the faster the chapter be uploaded!! 


	5. Five: It's you!

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews, and I just want to mention that English is my second language so I am not all that good at tenses, but thank to A Well Wisher for pointing that out. I really appreciate it, as I want to get better in writing English. Here's the next chapter....Enjoy!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Disclaimer: Why do you think I have to write a fanfic if I own CCS??  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Misunderstood leads to love  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Chapter 5: It's you!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*After Sakura had done her chores, she quickly got dress to get ready to go to Tomoyo's. 'I wonder how Tomoyo is feeling today?' she thought.   
  
Half an hour later, she parked her red Ferrari in one of the parking lots in Tomoyo's apartment building. She quickly went to the elevator and pressed '9'.   
  
The elevator door opened after a couple of minutes. She walked towards to the one with the purple, and searched for her set of keys to Tomoyo's apartment.   
  
When she opened Tomoyo's apartment door and saw...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Tomoyo and Eriol*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Eriol was sitting on the sofa with Tomoyo on his lap. They had made up and were talking about the baby and the future.  
  
"When did you find that you had this baby?" asked Eriol while kissing Tomoyo on the neck.  
  
"Two days after the last time I saw you, I was so excited that I went straight to your house to tell you the news but you weren't there. I was soooo depressed after that as I tried to find you everyday that week." Tomoyo replied and giggled as she felt Eriol's kisses.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'll make sure that I'll tell you the next time I go away on business trip no matter what, ok. That's a promise." Eriol said turning Tomoyo around so that she is facing him.  
  
"Good because I won't tolerate with you going away without a word again." Tomoyo whispered looking straight into Eriol's dark blue eyes.   
  
Eriol looked back into Tomoyo's eye and slowly leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss. Before he placed his lips on Tomoyo's, he whispered, "I love you Tomoyo."  
  
They were so engrossed in their kiss that they didn't hear the front door opening. Sakura walked into Tomoyo's apartment and saw the kissing couple. 'Am I in the wrong place?' she thought. 'No it couldn't be'. She looked at the kissing couple again and realized that it was Tomoyo and a blue haired man and she blushed seeing the scene.  
  
Sakura made a coughing sound and said, "Sorry to interrupt you Tomoyo."  
  
Both Tomoyo and Eriol were aware of Sakura's presence and both turned into a human tomato.   
  
"Oh hello Sakura." Said Tomoyo while blushing.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo, I just want to drop by to see how you were, I didn't know that you had company. Tell me who this blue hair guy is?" Asked Sakura, in a rude tone.  
  
"He is Eriol, the father of my child, Sakura,"   
  
"Well, I better go, sorry to interrupt. Bye Tomoyo and Eriol." Sakura told Tomoyo, "Call me later Tomoyo. Oh and Eriol, don't you dare ever hurt Tomoyo again or else I'll kill you, get it?"   
  
Sakura was gone in a flash after she got an "ok" reply from Tomoyo and a nod from Eriol.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*It was Friday, just one day after his mother's phone call. While he was working in his office, he suddenly clicked that his mother didn't say anything about if his sisters were coming. He quickly dialled his mother's phone number to ask about his sister and also the flight time.  
  
"Hello, Li Yelan speaking." Yelan answered the phone.  
  
"Hello mother, it's me Syaoran. I want to ask you something." Syaoran said with a curious voice.  
  
"Ask away. I'll answer if I can."  
  
"You sure can. I just want to ask if my sisters are coming?" Syaoran said crossing his fingers.  
  
"Oh that, no they are not coming. Anything else?"   
  
"Thank god that my hyper sisters aren't coming." Before Syaoran could continue, there were four loud voice of "HEY, that's so mean Syaoran" on the other line. Syaoran's sisters were all listening to the conversation between him and their mother as well.   
  
"Put the phone down. I am talking to mother not you hyper girls." The four girls put their phones down, after Syaoran heard four clicks he carried on his conversation with Yelan. "Anyway mother, do you know your flight time yet?"  
  
"Oh yes. I'll be arriving in Japan at 11:15 am, and we'll be going to lunch with my friend." Yelan told Syaoran as she checked that she had told his the correct time.  
  
"Ok then, I'll come and pick you up tomorrow."   
  
"Ok Syaoran, bye."  
  
"Bye mother."   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Saturday*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura woke up at 10:30, for her it was pretty early for a Saturday. She took a shower and went to the kitchen to be greeted by her father.  
  
"Morning Sakura. You're up early for a Saturday."  
  
"Morning Dad. Yea I know dad I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to get up."  
  
"Well then, why not come with me to lunch with my old friend."   
  
"I guess so. When are we going?"  
  
"Get change now, its at 11.15."  
  
"Ok then wait for me, I'm going to get changed." Sakura said happily. Even though she and her dad didn't talk to each other much, they still loved each other dearly. Sakura's dad had to work so she rarely spent time with her dad, and whenever she gets a chance to spend time with her dad, she always accept and became very happy.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran at the airport*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran arrived at the airport at 10.30, but he couldn't find a parking space. It took him a whole 15 minutes to find one. After he had parked his car, he thought he was running late. He hurried to the arrival terminal.   
  
After waited 15 minutes again, he finally saw a familiar figure. He quickly went up to her and took her bags and greeted her, "Hello mother. It's nice to see you again," then gave her a hug.   
  
"Hello Syaoran, I missed you," replied Yelan returning the hug.  
  
"Well, lets get going then, which restaurant are we going to go?" Syaoran asked Yelan as they walked to the car.   
  
"I think it's called The Hub."  
  
"Ok then, hop in and let's go." Syaoran said his black Mercedes Benz door for his mother to get in.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Inside The Hub*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura and her dad were waiting for Yelan and Syaoran but Sakura had no idea who he dad's friend is. She was getting bored so she decided to start a conversation with her dad.  
  
"So dad, who's your friend?" Sakura asked out of curiosity, as she had no idea.  
  
"Her name is Yelan Li, she lives in Hong Kong. I think she has a son working here in Tokyo. We met a long time ago and haven't seen each other for a few years now." He told Sakura.  
  
"How did you meet?"  
  
"She was one of your mother's close friend before she passed away."   
  
"Oh ok." Sakura stopped as she was taking in the information.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Outside*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Mother, you go in first, I'll find a place to park the car, and I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok, and hurry."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Inside*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Yelan walked in The Hub and a waiter walked up to her.  
  
"Can I help you m'am?" He asked.  
  
"Oh no I am meeting a friend here, but thanks anyway." Yelan replied and searched for Fujitaka.   
  
Yelan found Fujitaka sitting at the table by the window with a young auburn hair girl; she guessed that it must be his daughter. She walked over and greeted her friend.  
  
"Hello, Fujitaka. It's nice to see you again. It has been long hasn't it?" Yelan spoke as she approach their table.  
  
"Hello Yelan, yea it has been a long time. This is my daughter Sakura." He told Yelan and he pointed to Sakura.  
  
"Hello, Mrs Li. It's nice to meet you." Sakura greeted her father's friend with her sweetest tone.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Sakura. You have a really pretty daughter here, Fujitaka."  
  
"Thanks Yelan. Where's your son Yelan, I though he was coming." Asked Fujitaka as he noticed that he wasn't here.  
  
"He's coming, he just went to park the car." Syaoran walked into The Hub as she said the sentence and Yelan noticed. Sakura had also noticed that Syaoran had walked in. As soon as she saw him she was wishing that he wasn't Yelan's son. However her wish didn't come true as Yelan continued as Syaoran was heading to their table, "Speaking of my son, he is here right now."  
  
"Fujitaka and Sakura, this is my son Syaoran, Syaoran, this is my friend Fujitaka (pointing to Sakura's dad) and his daughter Sakura (pointing to Sakura)." Yelan introduced. While she was introducing them to each other Syaoran didn't notice the presence of Sakura. When his mum was pointing to Sakura, he was shocked to see her, as he wasn't expecting that she was the daughter of his mother's friend.   
  
"It's you!" He said out loud, as he couldn't control himself.   
  
"You know her, Syaoran?" Yelan asked him.  
  
"Kind of, we met a couple of times."  
  
Sakura was ignoring him and decided to pretend to be an angel in front of his mother. Syaoran thought that it was really strange because she didn't give him a comeback. 'She is up to something...I knew it"...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*To Be Continued......  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Author's note: Was it good? Was it bad?? Tell me in the review. I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I possible. There will be heaps of S+S moments in the upcoming chapters!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
llllllll  
  
vvvvvvv 


	6. Six: Love developing

Author's note: Got a bit of writer's block...Sori for the long wait. Also, I've got a lot of assessments later this week... I had 5 last week... Anyway, Here's the next chapter.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Disclaimer: If I own it do you think I'll write this fanfic??  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Misunderstood leads to love  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Chapter 6: Love developing...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Who does he think he was giving me the cold glare? I was just being nice to his mother because this was her first time here, next time I saw him, I'll yell at him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*After an hour, Fujitaka, Yelan, Sakura and Syaoran had finished their lunch. They were standing in front of the door to The Hub saying their goodbyes. Syaoran had gone to the car park to get his car.  
  
"Well, it's nice meeting you Sakura." Yelan said, "You're a lovely girl."  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you too, Mrs Li." Sakura said to Yelan, holding one of her hands to shake Yelan's. "Goodbye Mrs Li, I've got to go to meet a friend."  
  
"Ok then, Sakura. I hope to see you again soon." Yelan said. She really liked Sakura and she hoped that she could be Syaoran's girlfriend or maybe wife. She thought Sakura was a very nice girl. (A/N: If only she knows what Sakura acts like when she's with other people.)  
  
"Bye, Mrs Li." After she said that she walked to the car park to retrieve her car and drove to Tomoyo's apartment.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*In the car park*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran walked over to his black Mercedes Benz. He used his sensor to unlock his car, as he was about to climb in, he saw Sakura coming towards him. "Great, what does she wants now?" he asked himself in the head thinking that Sakura is still up to something because when they were at the restaurant, after they had ordered their lunch, they started to talk to each other except him. To Syaoran's surprise, Sakura had been really nice. That's why he still thought Sakura was up to something.  
  
Sakura walked closer and closer, Syaoran thought for sure that she was walking towards her, however, to Syaoran's relief, she stopped just a few cars next to Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran quickly drove away from the car park to pick up his mother. Yelan was going to stay in Tokyo until Tuesday, so Syaoran decided to take time off work to keep his mother company.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*I didn't know why but I thought I was starting to fall the Li guy. Grrrr...Here I was thinking about that stupid jerk again, I couldn't fall for him, he doesn't even like me. I gotta do something about it. Why do I like him anyway, what's good about him, all he does was glared at me back at the restaurant, I was just trying to be nice to his mother. He looked like he was suspecting something. If that's what he wanted, that's what he'll get. *Smirks* I better think of a plan to annoy him...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*   
  
*  
  
*Later, Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran and his mother went sight seeing in Tokyo after they finished their lunch with Fujitaka and Sakura. When they got home, Syaoran said goodnight to his mother then went to take a shower. It was 12.30 and he still couldn't get back to sleep. He was thinking about a certain auburn hair girl. *He sat up and shook his head* 'Why the heck am I thinking about the stupid insane girl.' He thought.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*A few days later, Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran's mother had gone back to Hong Kong, so now he went back to his work. It was Wednesday afternoon, Syaoran decided to take a break and have afternoon tea at a near by café. These few days had been all right for him, not too much work to do so he had some free time for a coffee. He was enjoying himself and was reading the paper. What he didn't noticed was the figure watching him...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura had been following Syaoran after Yelan had gone back to Hong Kong. She was wearing short denim short, with fishnet stocking underneath and a pink tube top with a thin jacket covering her shoulder. She was looking for the best time to start her plan to annoy Syaoran. She saw Syaoran walked into a café, and it was the best opportunity for her plan.  
  
She quickly dialled Meilin's cell phone number. It was connected after a few rings.  
  
"Meilin, come quick where the hell are you right now? I thought I told you to come 20 minutes ago." Sakura said rather loudly.  
  
"I'm already here Sakura." Sakura felt someone tapped her shoulder so she turned around and saw a smiling Meilin.  
  
Sakura closed the cover on her phone and put it back into her bag. "Great, now it's time to annoy Syaoran Li."  
  
"What's your plan anyway?" Meilin asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I'm not telling, just watch and you'll know. But first of all I wanna place a bet, are you on?" Sakura challenged starting to take off her jacket.  
  
"I'm on, how much?" Meilin asked taking Sakura's jacket in her hand.  
  
"I'll say 500 bucks. And the bet is what will be the first thing that Syaoran would say?"  
  
"I bet he'll say 'get lost'. That's what he said when we were little."  
  
"I say he'll say 'Are you insane?' really loudly." Sakura said and walked outside. "Come on, follow me." Meilin followed.  
  
"Now, you have to wait here, this is quite a good view. Here comes the show!" With that, Sakura walked over to the window outside the café. She saw Syaoran; he was sitting in one of the window seats inside the café. She stood in front of Syaoran, and knocked the window.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran was taking a sip of his coffee when he heard someone knocked the window beside him. He looked up and saw Sakura. He ignored her and decided to return to reading the paper. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Sakura dancing wildly. Everyone in the café was starring and laughing at her and Syaoran. 'She has no shame.' Syaoran thought. He tried shifting his place and had his back against her, but it was worst because he could see everyone were looking weirdly and laughing at them. After about 5 minutes or so, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to go back to his office. He quickly finished his coffee and walked out.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Outside*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura saw Syaoran got up and walked towards the exit so she stopped her dancing. She saw Syaoran walked out of the café and towards her.   
  
"Are you insane, you stupid girl?" Syaoran yelled at her.   
  
Sakura winced a bit but then laughed. "I told you he'll say 'Are you insane' Meilin, you can come out now." Sakura said totally ignored Syaoran.  
  
Meilin came out. "Ow... That couldn't be true, he always told me to get lost when I annoyed him."   
  
"Haha...now you owe me 500 bucks."  
  
"What the hell were you doing, you brat?" Syaoran yelled at Sakura, this time he got her attention, but Sakura only half listened because she have $500 to spend, and Syaoran was surprised that she didn't gave him a comeback.   
  
"Nothing, I just wanna annoy you and used you to bet. Bye!!" She linked arms with Meilin and walked away and left behind a stunned Syaoran.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Next Day*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran woke up early in the morning after have a weird dream. He had a feeling that the day is going to be really weird. Everything was normal until he got to the office.   
  
When he stepped out of the elevator, he was about to greet his secretary but then notice that the secretary wasn't Brooke. It turned out to be Sakura instead of Brooke. "What the hell are you doing here, I've got work to do. Also, where's my secretary?"  
  
"Oh, I told the secretary to take a day off because you're not going to work at the office today."  
  
"What about my clients, I thought I had a few appointments today." Syaoran asked starting to get angry, as Sakura had annoyed him too much.  
  
"Well, I called them all just before you came, and postponed all you appointments until tomorrow." Sakura said in a happy tone, playing with her fingers.  
  
"With you cancelled all my work and told my secretary to go work, then what am I doing today?"  
  
"Well, you are to come with me." Sakura said started to drag Syaoran to the elevator, "I'm going to take you somewhere."  
  
"I'm not going unless you tell me." Syaoran standing still so Sakura couldn't drag him away.   
  
"Somewhere you'll love."  
  
"Why do you have to pick me out of all your friends? I'm not even your friend and I don't even like you."  
  
"I don't care if you like me or not. And I picked you because umm... I don't know I just want to. Also, no one ever says no to me." Sakura said sounded all right but inside she felt quite sad. She wanted Syaoran to go with her because she realized that she really was starting to like him.  
  
"Fine. But I don't want you dragging me, I can walk on my own."  
  
Syaoran followed Sakura towards her car. When Sakura was about to reach her car, she failed to notice the can in front of her. "Hey watch out." Syaoran said because he was a few steps behind her and he noticed it. But it was too late as Sakura had already stepped on it and started to fall on the ground.  
  
Syaoran's heartbeat increased as he saw Sakura fell, he quickly ran towards her trying to catch her before she fell. To his relief, he caught her.   
  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked Sakura with a normal tone but deep inside his heart he was worried.  
  
"Yea, I think so. Thanks I thought I would have fallen." Sakura replied and tried to stand up straight but couldn't. "I think I sprang my ankle, it's really hurt."   
  
"Give me your car key, I'll take you to the hospital." Sakura handed him her car key. Syaoran carried her to her car and placed on the passenger seat. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's seat and climbed in. he started the car and drove off to the hospital.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*To Be Continued...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Author's Note: I'll be changing the rating after this chapter as someone told me not to change it at the last minute, so next time look for my fic in the R section. Also, if you want me to email you when I update the story, please leave me your email address!! Ja ne. Review!!! 


	7. Seven: Falling in love Part 1

Author's note: sori for the long wait, I've just been on a holiday... It was really fun!!! By the way, English is my second language, and I'm writing to improve my English. Anyway, here's the new chapter, enjoy!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Disclaimer: It's not mine...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Misunderstood leads to love  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Chapter 7: Falling in love Part 1  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran took Sakura to the hospital; he waited outside the emergency room for the doctor to come out. After 10 minutes or so, the doctor came out.  
  
"How's my friend?" Syaoran asked with a worried tone.   
  
"She sprang her ankle but she's fine. However, she needs to stay in the hospital because I don't want her to walk for a couple of days." Explained the doctor.  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura was lying on the hospital bed waiting for Syaoran hoping that he would tell her that she could leave the hospital at this very moment. She doesn't like the hospital because it was not comfortable.  
  
She heard someone knocked the door and the door opened and closed.   
  
Syaoran walked to the side of her bed and said, "I've just seen the doctor, and he said you need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days and you are not allowed to walk during this period because your ankle needed to be heal."  
  
"Damn the doctor, I'm perfectly fine. See." Sakura pulled off the blanket and sat up on the bed. She tried to walk but her ankle was too sore and she nearly fell. Luckily Syaoran was near so he was able to catch her.  
  
"I think you should listen to the doctor. Come on, I'll put you back onto the bed, just rest and let your ankle heal. I'll also call your dad for you ok. Call me if there's any thing you want, here's my cell phone number, *he scribbled on his notebook and rip out the page and handed it to Sakura* I've got to get back to work now."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*The next day, Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*It was a sunny Saturday, Syaoran decided to take the weekend off since it was such a great day. First thing he did after he washed up and had breakfast was went to the hospital to visit Sakura.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura got up very early in the morning. She hated the hospital since she was very little. Her ankle didn't feel sore any more so she got out of bed and walked around the room. She stopped when she heard someone knocked the door. She quickly got back to bed, fixed up a little and told the person to come in.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran arrived at the hospital at 9.30. He knocked on Sakura's door and walked into the room after he heard a muffle 'come in'.   
  
Syaoran saw the sad look on Sakura's face and he somehow felt sorry for her. "Someone look unhappy today." He greeted Sakura and gave her a bit of a surprise, since she didn't expect visitor so early in the morning. Sakura's face changed as soon as she saw Syaoran.   
  
"Hi," Sakura said happily, "thanks for telling my dad, he visited me last evening, and he was very worried."   
  
"No problem and good morning." Syaoran greeted her. "Wow, you change your mood so fast, when I first walked in, you looked unhappy and now you have a big grin on your face."   
  
"That's because I was bored. Do you know how boring it is to stay in the hospital by yourself; you have no body to talk to and nothing to do."   
  
"Alright, alright, I got your point, I'll ask the doctor when you are allowed to go home later ok. Anyway, how are you feeling?" Syaoran said while he sat himself on the side of the bed.   
  
"Alright apart from the fact that my ankle is still a bit sore sometimes." She lied pretending to rub her ankle.  
  
"I brought you breakfast, have you eaten yet?" He told Sakura revealing the pancakes and the coffee.  
  
"No, the hospital food was disgusting. Thanks, I love pancakes." She replied and ate her breakfast.  
  
Syaoran smiled while he watched Sakura ate, 'her face was adorable when she was eating', he thought. Sakura looked up a couple of times while she ate, and the last time she looked up, she saw him smiling. "You should smile more, you looked cute when you smile." Sakura blurted out without thinking. She blushed after she realised what she said.  
  
"Oh should I?" Syaoran said and looked at Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura sensed that he was looking at her so she looked up as well and amber met emerald.   
  
"Mmm..." Sakura hesitated for a moment and then said, "Yes. I quite like it when you smile." A tint of red appeared on her cheek as soon as she said those words.  
  
Syaoran was leaning closer and closer. "You're blushing." He said examining her cheeks. "What did you mean when you said 'quite like it when I smile'? Did you mean that you have a crush on me?" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.  
  
Sakura's blush was more visible when she heard the words that Syaoran whispered. Sakura didn't say anything so Syaoran pulled away a little and saw the red on her cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes, should I, now that you are blushing madly."  
  
Still Sakura didn't say anything. "Well, I'll tell you a secret. I think I..." Just as Syaoran was about to finish his little confession, the doctor walked in.  
  
"Good morning. Did I interrupt?" He greeted and then asked as he noticed the little tension in the room.  
  
"Oh, no. You came to check up on Sakura right?" Syaoran asked while he got up and walked away from the bed. Sakura quickly finished her breakfast and cleared the mess.   
  
"Yes." The doctor answered. He turned to Sakura and asked, "How are you feeling today?"   
  
"I feel fine but my ankle is still a bit sore sometimes."  
  
"Ok." The doctor checked Sakura and after 5 minutes he said, "everything is fine. Your ankle is almost healed."  
  
"When can she go home doctor?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I just need another check up on her this afternoon. I think she'll be able to go home afterwards." The doctor said while he wrote down Sakura's health details on the clipboard and then went away.  
  
"I better go too. I'll tell your dad to pick you up, ok."  
  
"Aren't you coming to pick me up? Also, what were you trying to say when the doctor walked in?" Sakura asked with curiosity.  
  
"I'll tell you later. If you want me to pick you up, call me when you're ready."  
  
"Ok. Bye then."  
  
"See ya."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*To Be Continued...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Author's Note: Sori. Really sori for the long wait. Leave me your email address if you want me to tell you when the story is updated. Chapter 8 will be up soon. Review!! 


	8. Eight: Falling in love Part 2

Author's note: sori for the long wait! Hope you enjoy the last chapter, here's part 2 of Falling in love. Enjoy!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Disclaimer: CCS belongs to clamp. It's not mine.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Misunderstood leads to love  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Chapter 8: Falling in love Part 2  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran went to the beach after he had visited Sakura. He didn't know when but he realised that he had fallen in love with Sakura. If it weren't the doctor, he would've told her that. He lay down on the beach and tried to clear his thoughts. Around 1pm, his cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello, Li Syaoran speaking." He said after he picked up his phone.  
  
It was Sakura on the other line. "Hi Syaoran, it's me Sakura."   
  
"What do you want? I'm kind of busy right now." Just as Syaoran said those words, a cute little white puppy went to Syaoran wagging his tail. "Hello, are you lost?" He said to the puppy bending down.   
  
"Who are you talking to Syaoran?" Sakura asked because she heard what Syaoran said to the puppy and thought he was talking to a woman.  
  
"No one. Why..." Syaoran let a little giggle as the puppy was licking his feet, "hang on, Sakura." He pat the puppy and said, "Don't lick me, you little devil, it tickles." Sakura on the other hand had heard all those words, she felt jealousy and pain and she wanted to cry.   
  
"Anyway Sakura, why did you call me?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Oh, mmm... I. uh..forgot." Just then a nurse came into Sakura's room. Sakura motioned the nurse to be quiet because she had a great idea. "Oh my, these are beautiful flowers. Thank you so much, Eric." Sakura lied to make Syaoran feel jealous. "I have a visitor, Syaoran. Talk to you later, ok." She hung up before Syaoran could say anything.   
  
*That's strange* thought Syaoran, he could tell from Sakura's voice that she's lying. *Better go check out what's wrongs.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*'I thought he doesn't have any girlfriends' Sakura mumbled to herself. 'Well then, I'll just go to check out who this chick is. He must be at the pub.' Sakura quickly got dressed and went out of the hospital; she couldn't be bothered to wait for the doctor for the check up later. The nurse who went into the room during her conversation with Syaoran tried to Sakura from getting out of the hospital; however she didn't succeed because Sakura gave her a punch on the nose.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran arrived at Sakura's room but all he could see was an injured nurse. He walked over to the nurse, offered her a tissue for her bleeding nose, and then asked, "Do you know where the patient in this room went?"   
  
"Of course I know, I tried to stop her, but instead she gave me a punch. She left grumpily about 15 minutes ago."  
  
"Do you know if she went away with a boy?" He asked remembering that Sakura said that someone had given her a bunch of beautiful flowers.  
  
"That person was I. She told me to be quiet when I walked into the room and then said something about flowers were beautiful. After she ended the call she got dress, mumbled something about the pub and went out of the hospital after she gave me a punch because I tried to stop her." The nurse told Syaoran what had happened.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*At the pub*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura ordered a drink when she arrived at the pub. She grabbed the drink after she paid the bartender and walked around the pub searching for signs of Syaoran. When she walked to a table near the corner, she overheard someone's conversation.   
  
"I heard that you're having a great time with a handsome lawyer. Is that right?" Asked a girl around the age of 26.  
  
"Yea, he's handsome and he's great. He's..." Before the two women could continue their conversation, Sakura interrupted.  
  
"Are you going out with a handsome lawyer?" Sakura asked the two girls, and one of them nodded. "I heard that he likes to play with girls' hearts, and I also heard that he had aids or something." As Sakura said that the two girls gasped. Sakura smiled in her head because she thought they were talking about Syaoran and by saying that, it would ruin his reputation. Just as Sakura was about to make up more bad things to tell the girls she heard a "cough" behind her.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw a man around the age of 30 and he wasn't Syaoran. She pointed her index finger towards the man and questioned the two girls, "is he the man you two were talking about?" The two girls nodded. "Well, sorry I was talking about a different person."  
  
'Where could he be?' Sakura asked herself in her head. 'Where in the hell is the stupid jerk?' Sakura quickly finished her drink and walked slowly towards the exit deep in thought. Little did she know that Syaoran was standing by the door watching her. He had heard what Sakura had said to the girls and had a pretty good idea on what she's on about.  
  
"Someone sure is deep in thought." Syaoran said making Sakura jumped as it scared her and she wasn't expecting someone to talk to her.   
  
Sakura knew whose voice it was and she didn't need to look up, she was angry with him. "You scared the hell out of me, go away, and go back to your girlfriend." She yelled at him. "And don't you dare come near me again, I hate you." With that she began to run forgotten that her ankle was still hurt.  
  
While Sakura ran, she kept pushing people who were in the way. Syaoran immediately ran after her, he remembered that her ankle is still hurt so he knew she couldn't run fast. He wasn't as rude as Sakura; he said 'sorry' to every person that he pushed. He saw Sakura ran out of the busy area into a quiet living area. There weren't any people on the street so Syaoran was able to run fast enough to stop Sakura from running and tell her the truth. He had realised earlier at the beach that he loved Sakura, and before when he heard Sakura said that she hates him, he was hurt; and he felt pain in the heart.   
  
He caught up with Sakura and stopped her. "Listen to me Sakura." He said as he grabbed hold onto her shoulder.   
  
"NO, I don't want to hear any of the lies. I heard it on the phone, and you had a great time giggling and having sweet talks with her." She shouted and tears were running down her face. "I don't want to get hurt Syaoran, I don't know when but I fell in love with you. I know you don't even care, I know we haven't even have a relationship, but I just can't tolerate..."  
  
"God dammit, will you listen to me for once." Syaoran said it really loud and Sakura was surprised because she had never seen Syaoran shouted before. Sakura calmed down and as she did Syaoran began to tell her his feelings and what had happened when she called him while he was at the beach.   
  
"I was at the beach thinking about something when you called me. It wasn't a girl; it was a cute little puppy. He was the one who licked my foot. There was no girl at the beach, ok. And I don't think I want any girls other than you to be my girlfriend. I love you Sakura. I too, don't know when I fell in love with you but it hurts me to see you cry." Syaoran looked at Sakura the whole time he talked. He smiled when he saw Sakura looked up.  
  
"Was that the truth? Did you tell any lies?" Sakura asked just to make sure.  
  
"No, absolutely no lies. Cross my heart." Syaoran leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn't any fake kiss; it was a kiss of love and passion...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*To be continued...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*A/N: I am really sori for the long wait, but you readers have to bear with me because exams are coming up and I have to study. I will update when I have free time. The next chapter will be up in 2 to 3 weeks. Also, lemon in the next chapter!!! Please review!!!! Bye 


	9. Nine: Second thoughts and a passionate n...

Author's Note: Hey my reviewers, I love ur reviews. Yeah!! I got over 100 reviews, I'm so happy!!! Thanks fo much for all of ya reviews!!! English is not my first language so bear with me. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sori for the long wait, had exams!! The lemon chapter!!! Hope you enjoy it...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Disclaimer: CCS is not mine  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Misunderstood leads to love  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Chapter 9: Second thoughts and a passionate night (Lemon)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*When Sakura went back to her apartment after she and Syaoran confessed, she was happy and called Tomoyo what happened. Tomoyo was six months pregnant and she had moved into Eriol's apartment because Eriol had proposed and they are going to get married a while after Tomoyo had gave birth to their soon to be born baby girl.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Three months later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Everything went really well for Syaoran and Sakura over the past three months. They went on dates and had really good times, but every time when Sakura went back home after their dates, she would think why Syaoran likes her. Sakura was on her way to see Tomoyo who had just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Elle, as Eriol called her cell phone about 15 minutes earlier.   
  
When she got to the hospital, she asked for direction to go to the maternity ward to so see Tomoyo. She went into Tomoyo's room and saw her holding Elle. "Oh my god, Tomoyo, Elle is so cute." Sakura said as she saw Elle's cute little face.  
  
"I know, but I tell ya, giving birth is painful. It was worth it though but I don't think I wanted to have another baby until later on."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo chatted for a while. Sakura left after two hours of talking to Tomoyo and playing with Elle.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*One night in the next week*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*I think Syaoran will be better off with another girl. Should I ring him to tell him or go to his apartment to tell him? She randomly asked herself one night.  
  
Sakura had decided to go to Syaoran's apartment to tell him what she thinks. After she got dressed, she grabbed her purse and went to get a taxi to go to Syaoran's apartment.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura rang Syaoran's doorbell. It was midnight when she got there and she heard footsteps dragging slowly toward the door. When the door opened, Sakura saw a sleepy Syaoran rubbing his eyes, confused.   
  
"Sakura, why are you here at this time of the night?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Can I come in?"   
  
"Sure, sorry. But what's the matter?" Syaoran apologised and let her into his apartment.  
  
"I've got something to tell you." Sakura started as she walked towards Syaoran's living room and sat on the sofa.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked getting a bit curious and he sat next to Sakura on the sofa.  
  
"Please don't interrupt me while I talk." Sakura saw Syaoran nodded. "Well, I was having second thoughts about this relationship with you. Don't get me wrong I like you, really. I just don't think we suit each other, I mean you are a lawyer and I am just a person who doesn't even have a job. I think you will be better off with another person." Sakura finished, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"I won't break up with you Sakura. I love you and only you. My heart is for you only coz you took it away when I first saw you a few months ago." Syaoran hugged Sakura. "Wait here for a moment, I'll just go get something."  
  
Syaoran quickly ran to his room, opened his bedside drawer and took out a little box. "It doesn't matter that you don't have a job, I can earn money for both of us." He said after he went back to the living room, he kneeled down one of his knees. "I was going to give it to you sometime soon, but since you're here, I'll give it to you now so you can stop having those silly second thoughts about our relationship."  
  
Syaoran opened the little velvet box and revealed a silver ring with a cherry blossom made out of diamonds. Sakura gasped when she saw it. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me? I would be a very happy man to have you as my wife in the future."  
  
"Would I not be a burden for you?"  
  
"No, you will not." Sakura smiled after Syaoran said it.   
  
Sakura couldn't say anything so she and nodded as she wiped away her tears in her eyes.   
  
"Don't cry my cherry blossom. I love you." Syaoran said as he put the ring on Sakura's finger and then he wiped the tears on her face. After wiping the tear off her face, he sat on the sofa and gave Sakura a passionate kiss.   
  
"I think I better go home now, you still have to work tomorrow." Sakura said after their kissed.  
  
"I've got a guest room here, you can sleep in it. I think it's too late in the night for you to go home all by yourself. But if you insist on going back to you apartment, I'll go with you."  
  
"No, I'll stay here then." Sakura said and she hugged Syaoran. "Do you have any spare clothes? I don't like sleeping in these clothes, these are not as comfy as my pyjamas." She said pointing to her jeans and jacket.  
  
"Of course, but it's a shirt, do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all. Anything is better than these." Syaoran smirked and went to grab the shirt and pants for Sakura.  
  
"Here you go." Syaoran handed Sakura the clothes and gave her another passionate kiss. "Good night."   
  
"Good night and sweet dreams." Sakura said and went to the guest room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran woke up feeling the sensation of someone nudging him in the ribs. He saw Sakura when he opened his eyes. "Why are you up?"  
  
"Because I couldn't go back to sleep and I want to see you." Sakura said it in a cute voice.  
  
"What time is it?" Syaoran asked sitting up on his bed.  
  
"Nearly four in the morning." Sakura said as she leaned over to kiss Syaoran. Syaoran pulled her closer to him as he kissed her, and Sakura moaned as they kiss. "Can you show me your love for me Syaoran?" Sakura asked when they pulled apart.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." They kissed again and slowly they fell back on Syaoran's bed and started making out.  
  
Sakura put her hands under Syaoran's pyjamas and ran her hands over his chest, and feet his well-built muscles. Sakura pulled her hands from under his pyjamas top. She looked into Syaoran's eyes and slowly undid the buttons on his pyjamas. She took off the shirt and kissed Syaoran's muscular chest and up his neck.   
  
Sakura shivered as she felt Syaoran's hand over her breast. She stopped kissing Syaoran so he could undo the buttons on the shirt that she was wearing. Sakura didn't wear a bra when she sleeps so Syaoran didn't have the trouble of unclasping her bra. Syaoran took Sakura's breast into his possession after he threw away Sakura's shirt and Sakura moaned in pleasure.  
  
Syaoran played with Sakura's harden nipple with his hands and Sakura moaned. As Syaoran played with Sakura's breast, she nipped his ear lobe, making him moaned as he feels the pleasuring sensation.  
  
Syaoran stopped playing with Sakura's breast. He cupped Sakura's face with his hands and placed his lips on hers and gave her a breathless passionate kiss. He was on top of Sakura and Sakura could feel the hard evidence of his excitement positioned between her legs, teasing her.  
  
"Please Syaoran, I want you now." Sakura pleaded as she put her hands on Syaoran's head and played with his messy brown hair.   
  
"Soon, my cherry blossom." Syaoran said and he started kissing Sakura's neck. Slowly, he trailed his kisses down to her breast. While he was sucking and playing with Sakura's breast, he pulled down Sakura's pants and threw it on the ground to join the other clothes that they took off. Sakura only had her black lacy panties on. Syaoran continued his kisses down Sakura's body. He stopped when he reach the top of Sakura's panties.  
  
He went back up and gave Sakura another lip massage. Whilst they kiss, Syaoran put his hand over her panties on her womanhood and rubbing up and down. Sakura couldn't take it anymore so she put her hand on Syaoran's and lead it under her panties, and Syaoran continued to rub her womanhood.  
  
"Mmmm...It feels nice." Sakura moaned in Syaoran's ears. Sakura could see that Syaoran's aroused manhood is quite visible. She slowly dragged his pants and boxers down his legs and chucked it on the floor. She teased Syaoran like he teased her by stroking her hand up and down his aroused manhood.   
  
After a while, Syaoran couldn't take it anymore so he stopped her by guiding her hand away from it. He took Sakura's panties off gradually, and thrust his finger in and out of her afterwards. "Oh god Syaoran... it feels good." Sakura moaned again.   
  
He suddenly stopped. "Why did you stop?" Syaoran didn't say anything, instead he bend down to face her womanhood, and started to shove his tongue into her. Sakura couldn't hold any more and she flowered into his mouth. Sakura never felt anything as pleasurable as releasing an orgasms and she was flabbergasted by it. After her released, she could feel Syaoran licked all of them.  
  
Finally Syaoran got into position to take her and wrapped her legs around his waist. As he shoved his manhood into her, he kissed her hungrily. Sakura felt pain and dug her nails into his back. As Sakura relaxed, Syaoran started to move in and out of her. They moaned, scream and rocked together. As they got close to their climax, they moved faster and faster until they both orgasms together. Sakura cried out a little as both released.  
  
They hugged each other as soon as their love making session ended. "It was wonderful, Syaoran." Sakura said in a tired voice.   
  
"Yes it was, and you were wonderful." Syaoran whispered into her ears.   
  
"Come on, get some sleep now, it's nearly five." Sakura murmured and cuddled Syaoran.   
  
"Ok. I love you my cherry blossom." Syaoran mumbled as he drifted to sleep. However before he sleeps he heard Sakura replied "I love you too, my little wolf."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*The End*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*A/N: Hey my reviewers, that's the last chappie of my fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Sori if the lemon isn't good enough, that's the best I could do. Anyway, I'll start a new fic later on, here's a the summary:  
  
Title: Swapping partners Rated:PG  
  
Sakura and Eriol are married, and Tomoyo and Syaoran are another married couple. Eriol and Syaoran know each other but they didn't know each other's wife. Anyway, when Eriol and Tomoyo saw each other, they started seeing each other without Syaoran and Sakura knowing. This is a fic about how E&T and S&S got together even though they are married.  
  
Do you like the plot of my new fic? I'm going to put it up as soon as my exams are finished. I would probably put it up next week as I am having a birthday party this weekend. Yea... Anyway, please review...  
  
Love ya all,  
  
FiFi 


End file.
